Crash and Burn
by Stanatic99
Summary: This is a story starting from the season 6 finale where Rick and Kate were about to get married. This is the first story I've written about Castle so I hope you like it! Reviews would be appreciated so I can improve for my next story. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Richard Castle smiled as he ended the call. He had just finished talking to the woman of his dreams: his soon to be wife Kate Beckett. He couldn't wait to get married again. Third time lucky he thought to himself. Richard first met Kate at the 12th precinct when she had arrested him for murder. Ever since then he had been helping her solve murders with his "out of the box" thinking. It took them years before they were able to admit to themselves and each other that they wanted to be together.

"I wonder why she never let's me drive" Castle said out loud as he was minutes away from his wedding venue when he suddenly noticed in his mirror that a car was speeding up behind him. "Whoa that car's going a bit fast. Better speed up. I bet Kate can't wait to see me!" Castle sped up his car so that he was driving quite fast but as his car's speed increased so did the car's speed behind him. He started feeling slightly nervous as the car was fastly approaching him and it looked as if the car had no intentions of slowing down.

Castle was unsure what to do. Should he stop and let the car go past or just keep on driving? He decided to keep on driving after all he was only a few minutes away from his destination. He couldn't believe that today was the day that he was marrying Kate. He had longed for this day ever since he had proposed to her. Castle started to sing one of his favourite songs "In My Veins". It was their song and he couldn't wait to hear it at their wedding. "Oh you're in my veins and I cannot get you out" Castle sang as he thought about his future wife. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. His singing was cut off when he noticed that the car was about to overtake him. However the car never overtook him instead the car rammed into him. "What the -" Castle said surprised. Castle's car moved to the side but not far enough to ram him off the road. Castle looked out of the window to see the car. All he could make out was that the driver was male and he didn't want to back down. Within seconds the car once again rammed into Castle's car. This time more heavily which was enough to see the car go over the edge.

The car on the road came to a hault. A man got out of the car with a gun. He slowly stepped towards the car which he had pushed off the edge. He looked through the window and saw a semi-concious Richard Castle and smiled. "No, this can't be happening" Castle whispered as he saw the shadowy figure. The man opened the door of the car and managed to pull Castle out and onto the road above just as the car burst into flames. Castle was about to speak when he noticed how much his lip was bleeding. He wiped his mouth before looking at a familiar face. "Well well well Mr Castle we meet again" said the man. Richard Castle looked into his eyes full of venegeance and said "What do you want from me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett had just finished getting ready for wedding with Martha and Lanie when her phone rang. She answered her phone while Lanie and Martha talked in the background about how beautiful Kate looked in her stunning wedding dress. Kate's voice suddenly became a whimper as tears began to stream down her face. Her eyes were full of dread. Kate didn't say a word to Martha or Lanie and just ran out of the room heading towards the road. Within a minute she had reached the scene where she saw the car in flames. "Castle!" she screamed sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to get closer but a police officer that she didn't recognise pushed her back. "No please you've got to let me see if he's okay." she begged but the officer still refused to let her past. Kate turned around to see Martha, Lanie, Javier, Kevin, Jenny and Alexis staring at the flames beyond her. "Where's Richard?" Martha asked trembling. Kate could do nothing but look over her shoulder at the bright orange flames.

The fire engine had arrived and got to work immediately fighting the roaring flames. An ambulance was already at the scene. A police officer had come over to speak to Alexis, Martha and Kate. "It appears that Richard Castle was driving and his car skidded off the edge. With the amount of time Mr Castle has been in the car it is highly unlikely that he will have survived this ordeal. I'm very sorry to tell you this but I'd prepare for the absolute worse." This was too much to take in for the three women and they broke down into pieces even though they could have already guessed this information. This was far from the wedding day Kate had planned. All she wanted was Rick. He was the man of her dreams. She had never loved anyone like she had loved Rick Castle and now she had lost him.

Kate Beckett's world was falling apart and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Everybody was distraught at the sight of the car. The fire fighters had managed to put out the fire. There was no sign of somebody being alive and everyone knew it. Everybody huddled together and sobbed. They had lost a son, father, partner and friend. The fire fighters went over and spoke quietly to the police officer for a few agonising minutes which seemed to take hours. The police officer which had spoken to them before came over and asked everyone to gather around. "We've put out the flames and searched the car and there appears to be no body in the car. We've now got officers searching the local area for him." Relief struck everybody's faces apart from Kate's. "So he could still be alive?" Alexis asked hopefully. The officer just nodded and then excused himself. Everybody stood there hopeful while Kate stood there thinking if Castle wasn't in the car then where the hell was he?


	3. Chapter 3

"The first thing I want you to do is get in the car" the man said pointing his gun over to his car, the engine was still running. "You look nice Richard. Where were you going?" the man asked. Richard Castle looked at the man who used to haunt his dreams, he looked exactly as he did the last time he saw him. A sudden thought struck him: Kate. Was she okay? Did she realise what had happened to him? Was she looking for him? "I was going to my wedding." he said calmly trying to get a hold of the situation. There was a moment's silence. "Ah, Katherine. She's a pretty girl isn't she?" Castle felt his heart skip a beat. Had he done anything to Kate? "Have you hurt her?" Richard asked trying to hide the fear in his voice. "Katherine? No, but I might if you don't get in the damn car." Castle obliged and got into the front passenger seat quickly followed by the man who got into the driver's seat and they took off.

The pair drove in silence for over an hour when they stopped outside an abondoned house which seemed to have some fire damage. Both of the men got outside and walked towards the warehouse. "Where are we?" Castle asked. The man just smiled at Castle and replied "Wouldn't you like to know." The man reached inside his black leather jacket pocket and brought out a key which he used to unlock the door. Both men walked into the building. Castle tried to gather his surroundings to try and figure out where he was but before he could properly look around a voice barked from behind him, "Get in there now." The man had pointed to what seemed to be the living room. Castle obeyed him and walked into the room. The room was a wreck. The fire had caused so much damage. The wallpaper and carpets looked as if they had been covered in coal. The whole room had looked like it had been covered in coal. There wasn't much in the room apart from a tattered sofa ruined by the fire, a table which had no damage and in fact looked expensive and brand new almost and a mirror. Castle sat down on the sofa which was surprisingly comfortable and he looked the man in his face. When Castle first walked through the door he noticed that the house wasn't that big, it only had roughly five rooms, but what he did notice was that it had a basement. Richard turned away, he couldn't stand looking at the man anymore. Had this man taken Kate as well? Was she in one of the other rooms tied up or was she locked away in the basement? He had to find out. The thought of Kate being hurt made his eyes water. Castle took a deep breath to try and compose himself. He forgot that the man was watching his every move. "What's wrong Rick? Not the five star establishment you're used to?" Castle stared at him realising he had put his gun away. "All I want to know is if you have Kate?" The man acknowledged Castle's question. "Hmm, let me think. Detective Beckett, no I don't have her. I was only told to get you."

Castle's gave a sigh of relief which quickly disappeared and was replaced with fear. "Who sent you?" The man didn't want to talk anymore and he brought out his gun. "Mr Castle you ask a lot of questions. I think it would be a lot better for you if you just shut up, don't you?" Richard was about to say something but decided against it. Least he hadn't taken Kate. Least she was safe. Then he thought about her and his family and friends. What must they be going through? No doubt about it then must have realised that he had been taken. Surely they were looking for him? Kate would find him soon. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. Richard began to relax a little bit more but he knew that he had to keep his guard up as he knew this man couldn't be trusted. Last time he did that it didn't go down well for him. All that mattered was that Kate was safe. It seems as if he was the only one taken. Why? Was it because of something that he had done or was it to get to Kate?

They had only been in the room for no more than twenty minutes but time stretched on and on. The man looked at him and smiled. What had he got planned for him? Castle thought about his situation. He had been kidnapped minutes away from his wedding. His kidnapper rescuing him from his car, so he wanted him alive not dead. Also, somebody sent him to kidnap Castle and wanted him alive. Why now? Why did the person send him to kidnap him? Too many questions were floating around Castle's head. For the first time in a while his kidnapper spoke "I think you're ready". Castle looked confused. He got up off the couch and said "ready for what?" The man just stared at him and ordered him to go to the basement. "Why?" Castle asked trying to prolong this inevitable situation. The man laughed and said "all will be revealed!"


	4. Chapter 4

"If he was alive why didn't he wait on the road or go to the venue? Why did he disappear and where?" she said to herself. She looked around, no one appeared to hear her. She missed Castle. She missed Castle so much. She just wanted to be held in his arms and told that everything was going to be okay. Who was there to do that now? Something must have happened to Castle. Why else would he not be here? Why hadn't he tried to contact her or anyone else? Esposito came over towards Kate. "Everything's going to be alright. They've got officers looking for him." Will they find him in time Kate thought to herself. She had to make sure that something was wrong before she told Espo and Ryan. There was no point in wasting valuable police resources. But this wasn't some teenager that may or may not have ran away, this was Castle. The love of her life. The one. The only one. "Javi, Castle's gone." Kate whimpered. Javier's eyes teared up. Deep down, Javier thought this to. Javier thought that the chances of finding him alive are slim. Nobody knows the injuries that he has. "No Kate, he's going to be okay. This is Castle we're talking about." Javier said hopefully, even managed a small smile but Kate could see past his mask. "Someone did this to him and someone's got him right now." Kate said with conviction. "Espo, we need to find him. We need to find out who's got him."

By now, everyone who was still there (Martha, Alexis, Kate, Esposito and Ryan - Jenny and Lanie decided to leave together) was sitting inside the venue. Martha and Alexis were sitting on their own waiting on news from the police while Kate, Esposito and Ryan were sitting at another table. "I need your help on finding Castle. Somebody took him, I know it." Ryan and Esposito nodded in agreement. They thought something was wrong considering Castle had just disappeared and didn't ask for help. It wasn't like him. It was obvious that Castle was in danger and they had to find him fast before anything else happened to him. "Should we let Gates know?" Ryan asked. The three of them looked at each other and Kate replied "No, not until we know for absolute certainity that he's been kidnapped. If the officers can't find him then we'll tell her. Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" The two men nodded. This had become another one of their secret missions. It kind of reminded Kate of her mother's case when she couldn't tell anyone what she was doing not even Ryan and Espo. Could Bracken be behind this? He better not be for his sake Kate thought to herself.

Katherine Beckett needed Richard Castle in her life. He had been the only one there who was willing to wait for her walls to fall down. Castle had helped her so much before they had even met. When Kate's mum, Johanna Beckett, had been murdered Kate had turned to Castle's books. For some reason, they had helped her cope with her mother's death - that and therapy. Was she going to have to go through all this again but with Castle? This thought broke her heart. Her and Castle had the rest of their life to be happy together and maybe even have a few kids but now that dream was being destroyed. Everything she wanted was disappearing. Everything she needed was gone and she had to get them back. She was willing to do this alone but she was glad that she had Espo and Ryan with her. They were amazing cops and even better friends but she wasn't going to put them in danger. If things get out of control she'll tell them that they need to stop because she couldn't stand being responsible for their deaths. They couldn't die - Javier had Lanie and Kevin had Jenny and Sarah Grace. She wasn't going to let them get killed. She wasn't going to leave Lanie and Jenny feeling the way she feels now.

A police officer had come over to the room where everyone was sitting. As soon as the police officer, his name was Robert Collins, came into the room he caught everyone's attention. "Is there any news?" Martha asked. The police officer explained what they had found - or what they hadn't - to everyone. As soon as the officer explained that officers had frantically searched for Mr Castle in the local area but they were unable to find him. "Are you giving up on him?" Alexis asked but before the officer could answer Alexis pleaded "Please don't give up on my Dad."

"We need to get back to the precinct." Beckett said to Ryan and Esposito. They nodded. Martha and Alexis decided that there was no use being at the wedding venue so they decided to go back home. Kate had told them she'll be back there soon and to not worry, that Castle would be found. She wondered if she should have said that. What if she couldn't find Castle? What happens if she doesn't know whether Rick is alive or dead? Ryan drove his car with Javier and Kate back to the precinct. The few officers that were at the precinct were mumbling between each other but as soon as Kate got off the elevator the whole room froze as everyone stared at Kate. They had obviously heard about Castle. Who hadn't? It was all over the news. 'Author Missing After Crash' Kate was caught up in that thought when Captain Victoria Gates came out of her office. "Kate, you shouldn't be here." she said putting her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Kate shook her head and muttered the words "Castle's been kidnapped."


	5. Chapter 5

The basement was cold. The air felt thick, it hung there creating a tense atmosphere. Castle felt uncomfortable as he looked around. The walls were grey. The floor was concrete. All there was an old mattress and a small table with a notebook on it. "Make yourself at home Mr Castle. You're going to be here for a very long time." Castle grimaced at those words. He didn't want to stay here. He wanted to be in Kate's arms after they had just said their vows. "Why are you keeping me? Why don't you just kill me?" The man just laughed and paced quickly around the basement. "Where would the fun be in that Castle?" He paused for a second before continuing "Luckily for you Mr Castle, the person who wants you doesn't want you dead." Castle sighed as he remembered this man didn't even want him but who's dirty work was he doing? "Who wants me?" Castle asked with a slight force. The man smiled and stopped pacing around the room and spoke with a mocking voice "Probably you're precious Beckett."

The rage engulfed Castle. The man could see it in his eyes. Castle was about to say something but he managed to hold back. The man placed a pen on the table and said "Oh, poor Richard. Why don't you write it all down?" The man walked away from the room. He slammed the heavy door shut and locked it. He was stuck there. He looked around again. No windows. There was no escape. Now, his only hope was Beckett. He remembered Kate telling him about the letter that she wrote when she went undercover. Castle wondered if he should do the same. But he wasn't going to die? Just yet anyway. What if he was just messing with his mind and he was going to die tomorrow? There was too many what ifs. Castle didn't want to leave Kate with a what if. She deserved so much more. She deserved to be happy. He wondered what he should write. _I love you, I've always loved you_. _None of this is your fault_. _You deserve to be happy_. Whatever Castle could think of it never seemed enough. Kate didn't deserve this. She deserves none of this at all. He wished he could hold her tightly in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to protect her, be there for her. Who was there for her now? And his mum and Alexis. They must be trembling. He just needed to contact them but there was no way he could do that. He had to write the letter. If something happened to him this could help give closure to his family and friends.

He picked up the pen and opened the notebook which was still placed on the table. Castle had deided to write a letter each for Kate, Martha Alexis, Javier, Kevin, Lanie and even Captain Victoria Gates. He wanted, needed, them to know how much they had changed his life. He took a deep breath and began to write:

To my dearest Kate,  
This is your letter. I hope you will never have to read this but if something happens to me I need you to know how much you mean to me. You've changed my life so much and I'm so thankful to you. You're an extrordinary human being, never forget that. I'm so glad I got to spend some of my life with you. I'm honoured. I know I don't say this enough but I love you. I can't describe how much I love you. We've been through so much together and I'm sorry for putting you through this. You don't deserve this much pain, Kate. You deserve to be happy. Never forget me and remember how much I love you.  
Always,  
Rick.

Castle re-read the letter which was now tear stained. He placed the precious letter under the mattress hoping that, if something did happen to him, they would find this place and CSU would search it. The next letter he decided to do was for his mother.

To my dearest mother,  
I know I may not been the best son and I'm sorry for all the times I've let you down. I know I've not said this enough but I love you. I love you so much mum and I'm just sorry for all this grief that I've caused you. Please take care of Kate and Alexis. They're going to need you. Thank you so much for all your advice you've given me over the years, you were the best life coach.  
Love from your son,  
Richard.

How he missed his mum. He just wanted to be with her. Castle was thinking of all the times when he nagged her to leave, he was glad that she never did. Richard found it hard to stay composed when he thought about never seeing his mum again. He hoped that he would get out alive. He would try his absolute hardest to get out alive. He was going to put up a fight. He wasn't going to back down. He put the carefully written letter under his mattress along with Kate's. He picked up another piece of paper and started writing. This letter was for his daughter Alexis.

To my dearest daughter,  
Alexis I need you to know that I love you and that I'm so proud of you. You are extrordinary and you will go far in life. I'm sorry that it's gone this way. I never wanted it to be this way. It's hard to believe that I won't get to interogate your future husband or see your children grow up. I'm just so sorry that I won't be apart of your life. Please look after your gran and the rest of the family, they're going to need you. Promise me that you will have no regrets.  
Love from your Dad,  
Rick.

His daughter should not have to contemplate living her life without her father. She should be thinking about what she wanted to do with her life which should include the people that she loves. Castle didn't want to die. He couldn't die. He had too much to lose. After he had finished writing the letter to his precious daughter he put it with the others. Castle was now on his final letter to his dear friends: Javi, Kevin, Lanie and Gates.

To my dearest friends,  
Javier Esposito you are a great cop and an amazing partner. I was lucky to be able to work along side you. You and Lanie are great together so you should stay together and get married and have cute little Esplanie babies. I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me and Kate. Promise me you'll look after her. I know that she'll go after him and she'll kill him or worse, he'll kill her. Kevin Ryan you are incredible and such a wonderful man. You have a lovely wife and a beautiful little girl. You're such a brilliant partner and I was glad you were by my side. Please watch Kate. Don't let her build those walls again. Oh and Kevin you can have the ferrari if you want! Lanie Parish you're incredible. Thanks so much for being there for Kate. You're an amazing friend. Stay with her please. Captain Victoria Gates we've had our ups and downs but we've finally begun to get along. I actually think you're a lovely person. You're a fantastic Captain. I'm honoured to know you all.  
Love from your partner,  
Rick.

As Castle signed his name for the last time tears started to fall from his eyes. He couldn't lose his family and friends. He loved them too much. They were his everything. Why was this man doing this to him? Castle closed his eyes and wished that Kate would find him. Deep down he knew that Kate was his only hope.


End file.
